


Avant première

by plume_94



Category: Palmashow
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: A la fin de l'avant première, les gens faisaient la queue pour pouvoir faire une photo avec eux. Quand ce fut au tour de Victor et ses amis, en dernier, Grégoire leur fit un grand sourire et commença à parler avec eux. David resta un peu en retrait et les écoutait.-Alors, Greg. Faut se faire un truc bientôt pour rattraper le temps.-Ouais, pas de soucis mec.





	Avant première

Avant première de Max et Léon, 8 août 2016.

Cela faisait déjà bientôt une heure que Grégoire et David répondaient aux questions des spectateurs sur leur film, dans le CGR de la petite ville de Tourcoing. David venait de répondre à une personne demandant s'ils comptaient faire un prochain film sur Gaspard et Balthazar, deux personnages très appréciés de leurs sketchs. Il avait répondu en rigolant qu'il aimerait pouvoir avoir un peu de temps de parole dans le film, car Gaspard, le personnage qu'il campait, communiquait toujours en une seule syllabe.  
Un homme leva la main pour la prochaine question et il lui donna la parole :  
-Oui ?  
-C'est une question pour Grégoire.  
Il se tourna vers son ami en lui montrant l'homme de la main.  
-C'est pour toi.  
Grégoire s'approcha d'eux.  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi mais on était ensemble au collège.  
Grégoire eut un petit moment d'hésitation.  
-On se connaît ? Putain merde, j'te jures j'ai pas mes lunettes, il rigola. J'peux me rapprocher ? La honte, si je te reconnaît pas.  
David les regardait en souriant, il se décala pour laisser passer Grégoire devant lui, se sentant un peu de trop sur la scène.  
Soudain la réalisation se fit sur le visage de Grégoire :  
-Putain Victor !  
Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'accolade. Et Grégoire se tourna vers David :  
-On était en sixième ensemble ! On est allés en Espagne et tout.  
Victor renchérit :  
-On avait même essayé de choper des meufs tu te rappelles.  
David l'interrompit en rigolant, se tournant vers Grégoire :  
-Tu vas en Espagne pour ça, toi ?  
Grégoire lui fit un clin d’œil et se retourna vers Victor :  
-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir mec !  
-Pareil.

A la fin de l'avant première, les gens faisaient la queue pour pouvoir faire une photo avec eux. Quand ce fut au tour de Victor et ses amis, en dernier, Grégoire leur fit un grand sourire et commença à parler avec eux. David resta un peu en retrait et les écoutait.  
-Alors, Greg. Faut se faire un truc bientôt pour rattraper le temps.  
-Ouais, pas de soucis mec.  
-Tu fais un truc ce soir ? On pourrait aller boire un verre dans un café à côté. Tu me raconteras tout.  
-Ce soir ? Ben, je devais faire un truc avec David...  
-Arrête. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, j'suis sûr. Tu peux bien le lâcher pour une soirée. Allez ! Au nom de l'ancienne amitié !  
Grégoire se retourna pour demander à David si ça le dérangeait qu'ils reportent leur soirée film mais Victor parla avant lui :  
-Hey David, je peux te l'emprunter ce soir ?  
David regarda Grégoire, puis Victor et s'approcha vers eux.  
-Tu veux dire, pour sortir ?  
-Oui, Victor veut aller boire un coup dans un café pour se remémorer le bon vieux temps, expliqua Grégoire.  
-Ah, le bon vieux temps, ironisa-t-il en souriant. Ben écoutes, oui, vas-y ce sera sympa.  
-Ben tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama Victor en abattant la main sur l'épaule de Grégoire. Celui-ci lui sourit et reporta son attention sur David :  
-Bon, ben, on se voit ce soir à la maison alors ?  
David acquiesça puis partit chercher ses affaires avant de rentrer à la maison. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Victor rigoler :  
-Allez Grégoire, on y va ! Et tu te rappelles de cette meuf en Espagne...

David rentra dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Grégoire et s'affala sur le canapé devant la télé puis s'allongea. Il plaça un bras devant ses yeux pour être dans le noir complet. Je n'aime pas ce garçon, se dit-il. Il a l'air complètement beauf. Ils ont l'air d'avoir partagé plein de choses en plus.  
C'est vrai que je ne connais pas beaucoup sa vie avant qu'on ne devienne amis. Il se releva soudain puis alluma le lecteur dvd. Il n'allait pas rester là à broyer du noir juste parce que Grégoire manquait une de leur soirée film/pizza. Il s'installa confortablement et appuya sur play : le début du film commença.

-Attends, et tu te souviens de Marie-Lou ? Elle était bonne elle non ?  
Victor rigolait bruyamment dans le café où ils avaient commandé des bières. Grégoire lui sourit, un peu gêné.  
-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Tous les garçons l'aimait.  
-Ouais enfin, je pense qu'ils voulaient surtout la... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Grégoire toussa.  
-Euh ouais, peut-être. Enfin, j'ai jamais pensé comme ça d'elle.  
Victor s'esclaffa :  
-Ouais, enfin t'as toujours été un peu mou de ce côté là. Je crois que je t'ai jamais vu emballer une meuf.  
-Tu sais, à cet âge là...  
-Non, sérieux. Et là, t'as une copine ?  
-Euh, non. Je me concentre surtout sur les sketchs tu sais.  
-Ah ouais. Le film était drôle. 'Fin c'est pas une excuse pour pas choper, ça.  
Il y eut un court silence. Victor but une gorgée de sa bière.  
-T'habites avec David ?  
-Euh, oui, c'est ça.  
-Franchement mec, c'est un peu bizarre.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble en fait. Au boulot, à la maison. T'as pas besoin d'être seul des fois ?  
-Tu sais, on est pas accrochés à la hanche. On a nos vies respectives. On voit nos amis. Ok, c'est souvent des amis communs mais regarde, là, je te vois seul.  
-Ouais. Ça fait un peu couple quand même. Genre, tu as du lui demander son avis pour sortir ce soir. T'as pas de libre-arbitre ?  
-Mais pas du tout ! On avait une soirée film de prévu, c'est tout !  
-Ouais, enfin tu peux dire ce que tu veux... c'est pas très sain cette histoire. Puis comme il te regarde, comme si t'étais une étoile, le soleil, j'sais pas.  
Grégoire rigola franchement à celle-là :  
-Mais t'arrêtes de te faire des films un peu. C'est mon meilleur pote.  
Victor haussa les épaules et bu la dernière gorgée de sa bière.

En rentrant, Grégoire se rappela de sa discussion avec Victor. Il était sympa mais il avait beaucoup changé. Il était pas sûr de vouloir le revoir dans le futur. Il lui avait donné mal à la tête à force de rigoler aussi bruyamment. Et puis, il semblait s’intéresser qu'aux histoires de cul. Il parlait mal des femmes et... un peu de tout en fait. Dire que lui et moi on était meilleurs amis au collège, se dit-il. Comme les gens changent. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appart, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis David est arrivé et on ne s'est plus quittés. Le jour où il l'avait rencontré, quand son frère l'avait ramené chez eux, il avait tout de suite senti qu'une connexion se faisait entre eux. Ils parlaient des mêmes choses, rigolaient aux mêmes blagues, connaissaient les mêmes répliques... Puis David était toujours resté gentil et généreux. S'il y a bien un truc que Grégoire ne supportait pas, c'était la grossièreté et la bêtise. Tout l'inverse de David. Comment son ancien meilleur ami avait pu devenir tout le contraire de son meilleur ami actuel ? Il pendit sa veste au porte-manteau dans l'entrée et se dirigea dans le salon. Il s'attendait à voir David dans le canapé en train de regarder un film comme il entendait le bruit de la télé mais en rentrant dans le salon il ne le vit pas. Il s'approcha de la télé pour l'éteindre et en se retournant il vit David endormi, le visage pressé contre un coussin. Il sourit en voyant la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Il était complètement avachi sur lui même. Mais il avait l'air serein. Grégoire se rappela toutes les fois où David s'était endormi à ses côtés devant un film ou même sur lui. Toutes les fois où il l'avait regardé dormir paisiblement avant de le réveiller, à contre cœur. 

Il s'avança et se baissa à sa hauteur puis le secoua doucement.  
-Hey, David. Réveille toi, faut que t’ailles te coucher dans ton lit.  
David grogna de fatigue et se frotta les yeux. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et quand il aperçut Grégoire il lui sourit.  
-Greg ? T'es déjà rentré ?  
-Oui, tout juste.  
David se força à se redresser sur le canapé.  
-Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Tu as passé un bon moment?  
-Bof, disons que je comprend pourquoi la vie nous a séparé. On est plus fait pour être meilleurs amis.  
-Oh. Je suis désolé. J'espérais que tu passerais une bonne soirée.  
-J'aurais préféré la passer avec toi.  
David sourit gentiment.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Il a même dit que c'était bizarre qu'on habite ensemble. Que ça faisait trop couple.  
David rigola et remonta ses genoux contre son menton.  
-Il a vraiment dit ça ? Tu aurais du lui dire qu'on en était un. Pour voir sa réaction.  
Grégoire s'assit sur le sol.  
-J'aurais dû, ouais. Je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait mal pris. Ça aurait été drôle.  
David fit une grimace et toucha légèrement le bras de Grégoire.  
-Tu crois qu'il t'aurait dit qu'on allait pas bien ensemble ?  
Grégoire s'approcha de David.  
-Si il avait dit ça, ça aurait été un mensonge. Il aurait été jaloux je suis sûr.  
-Jaloux de toi ? Ou de moi ?  
-A ton avis ? De toi bien sûr. Grégoire sauta sur David sur le canapé pour lui faire des chatouilles. L'air endormi de son ami et leur petit jeu lui donnaient envie de le taquiner comme quand ils étaient enfants.  
-Arrête, arrête, je me rends ! Rigola David, sous ses doigts. Tu as gagné. Il respirait vite et fort et sa respiration caressait le visage de Grégoire, assis sur lui. Leur visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre à présent. Grégoire déglutit et sourit.  
-C'est peut-être de moi qu'il serait jaloux finalement.  
Les yeux de David ne quittaient pas les siens et il sentait son odeur, se faire de plus en plus forte.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ouais. S'il savait le joyaux que j'ai là. J'ai aucune envie de le laisser partir.  
David le regardait maintenant les yeux écarquillés et avec un regard si doux.  
-Greg... il essaya de parler mais ses paroles restèrent dans sa gorge.  
-Il a tort. Le soleil, l'étoile, c'est toi. Tu es ma lumière. C'est moi qui te regardes comme si tu m'éclairais, comme si j'avais peur que tu disparaisse de ma vie. C'est vrai qu'on peut passer pour un couple, et ça ne me gêne pas. C'est vrai que peut-être, sûrement, j'en suis sûr, je suis amoureux de toi. Et je le sais depuis le jour que je t'ai rencontré.  
-C'est beau. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit un truc aussi beau. T'es con, tu vas me faire pleurer, rigola David. Tu aurais dû me faire des guilis bien plus tôt !  
David se releva de dessous Grégoire et l'enlaça. Puis il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :  
-Moi aussi, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi. Et maintenant il aura une vraie raison d'être jaloux !


End file.
